German Publication No. DE 102 015 120 323 relates to a light-emitting diode chip having an encapsulation layer, which is arranged in places between a carrier and a reflective layer sequence, wherein the encapsulation layer extends in places through the reflective layer sequence into a semiconductor layer sequence. The disclosure content of the German Publication No. DE 102 015 120 323 is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety.
Light-emitting diode chips, in particular on the basis of InGaAlP, often have an efficiency maximum at comparatively high current densities due to non-radiative losses in the active radiation-generating zone on etched side surfaces. This limits the use of such light-emitting diode chips at low current densities.